doomanddestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Meetings with Dr. Insano
Dr. Insano was a programmer, who worked with Dark Eidous in the Light Eidous Research Facility. However, he was banished for his crazy ideas. __TOC__ Important: Each of these encounters with Dr. Insano must be completed in the order below. Each of these parts are unlocked by completing the previous part. ''Part 1: Old Abandoned Mine From Castle Town, head west on the dirt road, then head south at the fork in the road. Keep following the road until you find a sign, then from there head west then south and enter the tree-like area with imperial troops. Once you exit south, you can either head northeast to find an old imperial base with weapons, armor, powers, and healing items, or you can enter south into the desert area and then go northeast to find the old abandoned mine. From the entrance, head north, then right, then south again and flip a lever, which will lower one platform and raise another which makes it possible to access the next room. Go back to the entrance then head right and go down from the stairs. Go all the way south then head right where you will see a staircase to the north. Follow the path until you find Dr. Insano for the first time. He will activate a huge crystal and you'll fight a Crazy Crystal boss. Once defeated, it will drop a [['Magic Crystal|Magic Crystal]]. Part 2: Fond Memories In MacGuffin Castle in the room where you first got teleported into this world (the crystal portal thing from Benjamin's cellar, find it by entering the castle from Castle Town, go up the stairs directly north, head south then east) you should notice that the portal now sparkles. Head into the lava rooms by going south, then go down and east, then head up into the room with the rope exit, then head back south to find Dr. Insano again. You will end up fighting his robot, Emilio 1.0. Dr. Insano disappears. Part 3: Mad Science! After completing Death Mountain (leaving by the western exit on the World Map), work your way around the mountains to the north then east and the next locaton will be in a spot with a pine tree with darker shading around it. There you may find some piles of Golz and as you travel north, there will be a dead Judas. Above it will be a cave, with the two upper sections having Rupees" worth 10 Golz each and the right taking you to Dr. Insano. After the dialoge, You will fight two Emilio 1.0.0.1. Surprise! - he runs way again. Part 4: Judas is back?! After flying to Dark Eidos's Castle (there will be a chest with a Lab Key inside). Buy the boat from the merchant directly north of the castle, use it to sail back to Neo Sushi Island (to the northwest). Go back to the underground lab on the island and look for a previously locked door (It's after using the elevator, to the left). Enter this door to find..Dr. Insano..of course. He sends another boss fight your way, this time it's two Emilio 1.5 and a Ninja Robo Judas. Completing the battle awards you Judas' Armband. Part 5: Save the princess.... AGAIN!! After the battle, heal up and head to the Ice Castle, or, if you want, to MacGuffin Castle. Zoey's been kidnapped AGAIN, this time by Insano, and it's up to you to save her. After getting the Hot-Air Balloon, head to Insano's Ice Castle on the map. It's southwest on the map, in the ice region. Take the left path and head up to the next floor. Head up again. When you reach the fourth floor, you will find Dr. Insano, two Ultra Emilios, Robot Judas Reloaded, and Zoey as a hostage. The party discredits Insano, as he is not a real doctor. Insano then asks the party if they would like to know what just part of his plan is. Regardless of the party leader, they will prefer to beat the answers out of him. Be very careful in this fight. 'Part 6: The Unexpected Fight' The final encounter with Dr. Insano is at the end of the game. This can be activated by speaking to Dark Edious in his fortress at the center of the Northern Lands. He offers the adventurers a chance to go back home. Choosing to do so will eventually lead to a final encounter with Dr Insano. This time, he sends evil clones of the adventurers to fight the four heroes. Be wary, they may not have the same powers you would expect them to have... Trivia *Dr. Insano is based off of the villain with the same name. ru:Встреча_с_Доктором_Безумнио Category:Additional Quests Doom & Destiny